


We have come back

by LucindaDespairQueen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Canon Universe, Decisions, Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Gen, I need canon names, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Speculation, Talking, Team as Family, Trust, based on episode 59, kind of, surrogate mother and son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaDespairQueen/pseuds/LucindaDespairQueen
Summary: Based on episode 59 of the anime. The Knights are back... or at least, four of them. While they think about their next move, they go to "rescue" the last member. She is waiting for them.





	We have come back

Since his father died and since he left his house, the others Knights gradually woke up but she was the only one who was captured. She was a doctor and everyone discovered that she was the creator of the Another virus. Maybe, thanks to SOL Technologies, but now, they are back and before her rescue, he needs to discuss about the Ignises.

-Then I'd like to participate in the next party. -Specter said.

Genome was still thinking in something.

-What's wrong Dr. Genome? -he asked.

-... Nothing special, I was thinking about Go Onizuka.

-Ah? -Spectre looked at him, sarcastic as him. -Are you thinking about his change?

-Yes. -he said without shame, still with his eyes closed. -I wonder what motivated him to that change, he is a bounty hunter and his deck...

-Ehem. -he coughed. Now that they talked about what happened in New Link Vrains, they need to do their next move and for that, they need Taki-san. -Anyway, we need to log out. We have to go to that prision. -he turned back and he saw Faust with the same concentrate face that Genome had. He wasn't listening. -Faust? -he said, getting closer while Genome and Spectre were talking too loud. -Faust, what's happens?

The Knight of Hanoi looked at him a bit surprised. -I'm sorry, Revolver-sama. I wasn't listening.

-Do you have something in mind? -he asked.

-No... I... I was thinking about Vyra...

-Ha, that is obvious.

He heard mocking Spectre's voice from behind. He needed stop them before they started argue.

-Spectre, I need to talk to you in a few minutes.

-Yes, whatever you want Revolver-sama! -said the blonde guy. He was always like that.

-... Now that we discussed about this new participants of Link Vrains, we need to look our for someone else.

They knew who he was talking about.

-Let's go. -he said. He walked through the virtual floor watching Faust from the corner of his eye. They logged out. He knew that Faust wanted to do something. He was more sure about himself that himself... But right now, they needed to go slow on their own steps. They were a lot of new people in Link Vrains, looking for the IA's and for Playmaker... The solution it wasn't aproaching them in real life. No. They needed watch first how the things went forward and how they could eliminate the Ignises. They had a lot of new players on board and they were the only ones who had to win.

He softly sighed, leaning on the armchair of his small room of the yacht.

-Revolver-sama? -he heard a voice behind the door.

-Come in, Spectre.

The guy entered the room, with casual clothes.

-...

-it is something wrong, Ryoken-sama?

-No... I just was looking at your clothes. -Spectre inmediatly looked at him surprised and flustered. -You look fine... -he looked away. He didn't wanted made an akward situation in that small room.

-Thanks you, Ryoken-sama. -said Spectre, making a reverence. -I'm proud to say that I have a good fashion sense... not like others.

-... -Obviously, he wasn't talking about him but that didn't matter now. -Spectre, close the door.

Spectre did that and then he went to the round window, looking the sea.

-Did you really want to see your Ignis?

-I don't know but if I'm useful for your goal, I'm all yours.

-I know. Now we gonna be busy again. I hope you don't mind.

-Don't worry. I'm very excited of see what is coming for us. Also... I want to see Homura Takeru.

He raised an eyebrow.

-Why?

-He seems interesting and he is also a Lost Children and his avatar looks good contrasting with his supposed true self...

Spectre seemed happy and that was fine.

* * *

They had been on the yacht for weeks and now, finally they were on their way to set free Vyra. She always was a kind of big sister to him, she was warm and kind with him, always looking after him but she still called him Ryoken-sama, just like Specter. Faust, however, was colder but more sure about his decisions, he helped Taki-san with her own doubts. He knew that Faust wanted to help him but now there weren't a need to go fast. He knew that both of them will be fine. They knew each other enough and...

He stopped.

-So, you want to duel him?

-Of course! I want to see his change and his... his new deck. -he said excited.

-You really look like a pervert. -said Spectre with that mocking smile. -I really thought you liked younger people.

-Ha ha ha. -laughed Genome. -Think whatever you want. I only want know about that change. What motivated him so hard for stop being a Charism Duelist to be a bounty hunter.

-Pffft. -Spectre rolled his eyes. -What happens if is a stupid reason like, "Playmaker is better than me and I did nothing."

-There I will see what I'm gonna do. -he drinked his glass of wine. -What about you, Spectre? do you want to beat Blue Angel again?

Spectre laughed. -Of course I want. I can't wait. But also...

-Also?

-Homura Takeru. The one who have the fire ignis. I want to duel him.

-Huh? -said Genome, looking at him interested, through his glasses. -you are interested in someonelse besides Ryoken-kun? Well that's...

-It's not LIKE THAT!

He sighed, walking away of the room. After the incident, he found Specter waiting for him, happily. Since that he started living with them, but unlike him he didn't trust (at first) in Vyra and Faust but when he met Dr. Genome he liked it. And with "he liked it" means that he always messed with his experiments, with his plants, with his tests, with everything. He liked mocking him but Dr. Genome often didn't get angry, he liked said nothing and make Spectre angry or just say, "Yes." He was very weird but he was very clever, he liked to think about duel tactics or how others interacted with they peers. Sometimes he told the true about that unfriendly, anxious and egolatra personality of Spectre and then he just quoted him, "I don't care." He was glad and relieved that Spectre had found someone to talk normally.

* * *

They would arrive to the prison in about four more days and they had begun to investigate. It wouldn't be difficult to enter, they wouldn't even notice that they would be there.

-I'm so...

-Shut up.

They were discussing again. He had a headache and he didn't ate too much. He stood up.

-Are you okay Ryoken-sama? -said Faust, worried. The others two looked at him.

-Yes, I'm fine, I'm trying to think in something. -he looked at Spectre and Genome and he got out.

Faust looked at them in silence.

-What? -said Genome like nothing.

-Ah, Ryoken-sama...

Spectre was stopped by Faust.

-No... leave him alone.

Spectre looked at him with an invisible fire in his blue lighted eyes. He was angry. He wanted to said something very bad to him but he was interrupted.

-Hey, Spectre do you will eat this?

He turned at him, tooking him by his green jacket.

-Don't... do... that... you heard me?

Genome made him felt better. He knew that Ryoken-sama was worried, tired, anxious. He had a lot of strenght, after all he was their leader, even when he knew him for years, Ryoken still was scared and anxious about the plans, about the future and the only thing he can did was stay by his side. His purpouse in life was thanks to him and thanks to the Knights. Now he only had to wait.

* * *

... She was sitting thinking nothing special when the door opened.

-I was waiting for you, Ryoken-sama.

Ryoken smiled to her.

-Do you have time to talk, Dr. Taki?

He entered the prison room and he sat down to her left side.

-Taki-san. -he said with confidence. -We have a plan. We gonna find the Ignises and we gonna aniquilate them this time.

He talked so serious, so trusted but he...

-Ryoken... -she said, grabbing his hand. -are you okay? have you eaten?

He was without words. He knew that she would be worried about him more than herself.

-I'm fine... Taki-san we don't have too much time... Let's go.

-But Ryoken-sama...

-...

He avoided her. But she didn't care, she was happy that he went to set her free from that bored prison. They walked out when she noticed that he wasn't alone.

-It's good to see all of you, guys.

-Isn't right?

-Shut up, nerd.

-...

-Taki...

He was looking at her, wearing a long coat.

-Faust...

-... You look fine.

-Eh?

What was he talking about???

-I mean...

-We have seven minutes and forty seconds left.

-...

-Ryoken-sama...

-Let's move.

They just started walk, nobody noticed that she was free now. Faust approached her.

-I'm happy that you are fine. I tried to told you that before.

-Well, they just locked me in that small room with nothing to do. Food through the door and... other things.

-Other things?

-have you been in prison before, Faust? -Spectre said, mocking him.

-Less talk, more walk. -Ryoken said out of nowhere and the four of them felt laughing. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to cough and not laugh.

-Are you ok? -Faust asked to her.

-Yes...

He handed her something similar to a bracelet.

-Here, this is yours.

-What is this?

-A new device for Link Vrains.

-Thanks you---

-Can you two walk faster? -Spectre said, meters away.

-I think he is not gonna leave us alone.

-Let's go. We don't have time, right?

They were already outside when the sound of the alarms started. Ryoken and her companions were ready to act. They were back.

* * *

-Atchuuu!

-Eh? are you okay, Takeru-kun? -asked the purple Ignis.

-No, he is sick. -Flame said.

-Flame! I'm not sick! but...

Yusaku looked at him, curious.

-Since yesterday I started to sneeze a lot, maybe I caught a cold.

-That's because you wear only a t-shirt without pants in the house.

-Flame! Shut up!!!

-Or maybe, someone talked a lot about you. -Ai said.

-... -he looked at Yusaku, searching for an answer.

-... Homura. -Yusaku said. -have you heard about Taki Kyoko?

**Author's Note:**

> Even when the episode was half of a summary of past episodes, It was good. I love so much Hanoi. I liked see more of Specter and Dr. Genome personalities, their fashion sense and how cool they looked on the last scene xD I hope everyone likes this little oneshot.  
> PS: if you saw some mistake, please correct me!


End file.
